Saitama VS Weirdmageddon
Description One Punch Man VS Gravity Falls! Saitama takes on Bill Cipher's apocalypse! Will this be something even the strongest hero cannot beat? Fight Gravity Falls, Oregon. The town had been plunged into madness, and that madness was Weirdmageddon. The townsfolk were helpless... They needed a hero. JUSTICE TACKLE! Mumen Rider attempted to tackle a large green monster with giant pool balls for eyes. 8-ball simply laughed and swatted the hero aside with ease. "Hey!" 8-ball turned to see a tall, blonde cyborg charging up a cannon. The creature held up his arms to block as the fiery inferno surrounded him. Genos lowed the cannon, his body damaged from the amount of force outputted from the blast, only to see that 8-ball was perfectly fine, albeit with some first degree burns. "Genos, stop falling apart." Cue "The Hero" Saitama walked into the scene. Here we gooooooo! ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! As the first words of his theme song were uttered by the sexy Jonathan Young, Saitama leaped forward and punched 8-ball right in the chest. The monster was no more, simply turned to a green bloody mess staining the ground. All of the other monsters attacking the area heard the impact of Saitama's fist, and turned to face the hero for fun. Saitama looked at all of them blankly. All of them began running towards Saitama. First up was Hectorgon. He fired a laser at Saitama, which the baldy dodged quickly and landed a punch in Hectorgon's face. The little bastard was split into pieces. Paci-Fire, the large demonic baby that had slaughtered billions, blasted flames at Saitama, but they too were avoided with ease. Saitama's fist caused Paci-Fire's skull to be cracked wide open, spurting demonic blood everywhere. Keyhole ran towards Saitama with the intent to kick him in the shin, but Saitama picked him up and punted him to the sky, where he hit the barrier surrounding the town with enough force to turn him into a fine paste. Amorphous Shape was obliterated in almost half a second as it tried pointlessly to escape to tell it's boss of the current state of events. Teeth and Kryptos tried to tag team Saitama, but he caught their attacks easily and swung Teeth around, smacking it into Kryptos. The two landed on the ground, with Krpytos' otherworldly equivalents to bones being shattered. Saitama picked Teeth back up and punched him in one of his, well, teeth, causing every last one to shatter before Teeth himself exploded. Pyronica attempted to swallow Saitama whole, but he grabbed her tongue and pulled her down, causing her to faceplant into the Earth. She looked up and said "You wouldn't hit a lady now would you?" "You don't look like a lady to me." Saitama said, before punching her in the forehead, which turned her into nothing but a pool of hot pink blood. Finally, The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said, or Xanthar, began charging towards Saitama. The hero jumped up and punched it where a face would be if it had one. Xanthar didn't explode, but he went sailing across town, crashing right into the pyramid temple of Bill Cipher. CRASH "WHAT THE HECK?!" Bill yelled, talking in all capital letters yet again. Xanthar was too dead to answer that question, but Saitama soon came through the hole the monster had left in the wall, one shotting some eyeball bats on the way in. "Hey, are you these guys's boss?" Saitama asked the isosceles monster. "AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM! I DO WONDER, HOW'D YA KILL THOSE GUYS SO EASILY?" Bill asked. Saitama simply shrugged. "WELL HOWEVER YOU DID IT, IT ISN'T GONNA WORK ON ME!" Saitama VS Bill begins! Bill grew to almost kaiju size, and brought his fist down on Saitama. The force caused a gigantic crater in the ground. Bill raised his fist back up. "WELL THAT DIDN'T TAKE L-WHAT?!" Saitama was simply standing there, scratching his head. The force hadn't affected him one bit. "I'M GONNA LEVEL THIS WHOLE TOWN JUST TO KILL YOU!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs. His eye beam began charging up. He fired. A huge laser came towards Saitama. He jumped towards it and punched it, dissipating it. He'd dealt with a planet bursting attack from Boros before-this was nothing new. He continued flying forwards and punched Bill straight in his giant eye. Bill's body exploded, turning into nothing but dust. Weirdmageddon stopped. The town was back to normal. Saitama saved the day. "Just another boring fight I guess." Saitama said, walking away from his victory. DBX! Category:GameboyAdv Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music